How to prepare for a Date The Right Clothes
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Sequel zu How to ask for a date ... und der Titel sagt doch schon wieder alles oder?


PRIVATE **TITEL: How to prepare for a Date – The right Clothes  
****AUTOR: Anne  
****E-MAIL: anne.schueler@gmx.de **

**RATING: PG-13  
****INHALT: Öhm, ja, sagt der Titel nicht alles?**

**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN: Wie bereits erwähnt sollten einige Personen bekannt sein. Es wäre auf jeden Fall ungünstig dies zu lesen ohne How to ask for date zu kennen, und damit schlussfolgernd auch Sam und Janet, Danny und Jack zu kennen wären auch nicht schlecht... ;-) **

**SPARTE: Humor, DJ & SJ **

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. **

**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN: God bless meetings with long breaks and no people around in my age ;-) Und danke an Yosh für's Beta-Readen und für den Kampf gegen meine Abneigung Kommata zu setzen… ;)! Die nächsten Teile in „How to..." kommen bestimmt irgendwann – wenn irgendjemand Interesse hat (*wink mit dem Zaunpfahl*)**

**How to prepare for a date – The Right Clothes **

**© Anne Schüler, Mai 2002 **

Sam 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Major Samantha Carter, dass die Zeit knapp war – sehr knapp um genau zu sein. Ausgecheckt hatte sie schon vor Stunden, aber der Reactor ... ja immer dieser Reactor, obwohl sie ehrlich zugeben musste, dass sie in den letzten Wochen nicht viel Zeit in ihn investiert hatte. SG-1 war mehrere Tage – die zu Wochen wurden – ‚off-world' gewesen. PX3N7 war ein verhältnismäßig ruhiger Planet, irgendwo in der Delta-Galaxie, nicht all zu weit von Edora entfernt. Das Klima entsprach in etwa dem der Erde im Bereich des 12. Breitengrades. Und genauso verhielt es sich mit der kulturellen Entwicklung. Objektiv zwar auf dem gleichen Stand, aber dennoch in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt, hatte dieser Planet sich auf Bio-synthetisch produzierte Energie spezialisiert. Die Folge war Hammonds direkte Anordnung zum Aufbau einer Allianz gewesen, was zwar auf keinen Widerstand gestoßen war, aber einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Schlussfolgernd war das Zukurzkommen des Naquada-Reactors unumgänglich gewesen – und natürlich, dass sie ihre Einladung zum Klassentreffen erst sehr kurzfristig in ihrem Briefkasten gefunden hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihre Motivation dort hinzugehen ziemlich gering, aber für eine Absage war es zu spät; die letzen beiden hatte sie auch schon ausfallen gelassen und irgendwie wäre es ja vielleicht doch ganz nett einige Leute wiederzusehen, alle nicht – aber einige definitiv. Sie parkte ihr Auto in der Tiefgarage und zog die Einladung aus der Jackentasche. Abendkleidung: Okay, dieses Problem würde sie hoffentlich gleich lösen. Begleitung: Geregelt. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich, beim Gedanken an ihre ‚Begleitung', im Magen aus. Colonel O'Neill hatte einfach eingewilligt. Einfach so – Sie war immer noch restlos erstaunt. Sam trat durch die Tür des ersten – und hoffentlich letzten – Geschäfts... 

Janet Oh – Hindernis in meinem Weg. Nicht gut. Okay... zwei Möglichkeiten: a) ich stoppe b) es stoppt. Lösung a ist leider unmöglich, also hoffen wir doch mal das b in Kraft tritt. AUTSCH. ... b ist auch nicht in Kraft getreten. Jetzt liegen meine Kleider – okay, nicht meine Kleider, sondern die des Geschäfts (aber solange ICH die anprobieren will, sind's meine! – überall verstreut auf dem Boden. Aufsammeln wäre wohl ne ganz schöne Angelegenheit... WAH! Das dunkelrote Samtkleid (das sowie so viel zu teuer ist) bewegt sich und... flucht?! Warte... die Stimme kenn ich doch? SAM! Was zum Teufel macht meine beste Freundin Sam in diesem Geschäft, zu dieser Zeit – und was noch viel wichtiger ist: was hat sie dazu bewogen ihren Reactor aus der Hand zu legen?! Ich mein noch nicht einmal ICH habe es geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen dies zu tun und ich kann da laut meiner Frau Tochter äußerst penetrant sein... Wie, was heißt hier ‚for crying out loud'?! Sam 

Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel, besser gesagt es war stockfinster, und ach ja nicht zu vergessen weich. Alles war weich – bis auf die Fläche auf der sie mit dem Allerwertesten gelandet war. Na warte, die Person, die dies verursacht hatte konnte was erleben. Sie hoffte bloß inständig, dass sie gegen keinen Kleiderständer gelaufen war, denn dieses Erlebnis in aller Öffentlichkeit (nicht das es im Privaten eine angenehme Erfahrung wäre...) stand endeutig nicht sonderlich weit oben auf ihrer Rangliste. Das weiche Teil wurde vorsichtig von ihrem Kopf gezogen. Kaum sahen ihre Augen Licht – sehr grelles Licht, aber wenn man einen Moment im Dunkeln gesessen hat ist alles grell – fing Sam an: „Sagen sie mal, haben sie denn keine Au... Janet?!" 

Janet 

Äh, hi Sam. Ja natürlich habe ich dich mit Absicht umgelaufen, du kennst mich doch! Wie, was ich hier mache? Jobben weißt du – aber nicht Hammond erzählen – die Air Force erlaubt keine Nebenjobs... Autsch, nicht hauen! Hallo, sind wir heute schwer von Begriff – einkaufen tu ich, was denn sonst? Warum? Öhm ja... ich schätze ich sollte mir was überlegen um sie abzulenken... wie war deine Reise zu Px-Sonstwas? Öhm, das hab ich dich vorhin schon gefragt?! Upps... schlecht Janet – sehr schlecht – und so unauffällig... Denk nach Janet – irgendwas wird dir schon einfallen... warum ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit sage? Naja bin ich denn lebensmüde?! Wer will schon gerne Wochen lang (Betonung auf Wochen bitte) von seiner besten Freundin 1.) ausgequetscht und 2.) Janet Jackson genannt werden? Obwohl... eigentlich ist b ja gar nicht soooo schlimm, wenn man bedenkt, was man (oder besser Janet) diesem Namenswechsel alles dazu bekommen würde... Mmmhh... dieser Anblick gestern in meinem Büro... oh zurückschwenken Janet, du hast da immer noch ein großes blaues Paar Augen, das dich anguckt... nett lächeln ... so tun als wenn man irgendeinen Alienvirus hat... wie Daniel? Woher weiß sie DAS denn schon wieder? 

Sam 

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der blonden Frau aus, als sie den ertappten bis verwirrten Ausdruck ihrer brünetten Freundin sah. Sie rappelte sich auf und reichte Janet die Hand: „Na komm hoch – diese Alien-Virus-Nummer kauf ich dir sowieso nicht ab – du magst der Doctor sein, aber vergiss mein Training nicht, außerdem kannst du nicht grade gut lügen – und das", sie hob das rote Kleid hoch, „ hier ist dir sowieso viel zu groß..." Sam lachte und spazierte – mit dem Kleid in der Hand – in Richtung Umkleidekabinen davon. 

Janet 

Hoho... was ist denn das jetzt gewesen? Ey SAM bleib stehen!! Wo ist sie denn hin? Die soll mir erst mal wieder in die Krankenstation kommen... ich und nicht lügen ... püh ... natürlich kann ich lügen... ich kann z.B. Daniel sagen, dass er noch mindestens eine Woche auf der Krankenstation bleiben muss, weil sich der Schnitt vom Tesafilm-Abreißer entzünden könnte... Also wer kann hier nicht lügen?! 

Uaa, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, was ist denn das jetzt? 20 Umkleidekabinen, ich glaub ich guck nicht richtig... Noch mal zählen... Oh ich hab mich wirklich verzählt: 25 ... neinnn ... Janet, ich glaub du brauchst ne Brille. Okayy... aber ich schätze im Moment ist es wichtiger Sam (und mein Kleid) wiederzufinden. Schaun' wir doch mal ob das Air Force Training was genützt hat... Schlimmer als die Krankenstation in der Hoch-Saison (also wenn SG-1 zurück kommt) kann es ja nicht werden. Ich ziehe den ersten Vorhang vorsichtig zurück. Woho was haben wir denn da? Tsts... zu zweit in einer Kabine und dann das... Ähm... Ma*am entschuldigen sie bitte, aber könnten sie ihren BH von meinem Kopf nehmen? Nein ich bin nicht vom Kaufhaus, ich such nur meine umm Patientin. Aber wenn ich mir das Mädel jetzt genauer angucke, blitzt da doch in meinem Kopf ein Wiedererkennungsmoment auf. Oh mein Gott. War die nicht neulich bei uns zu Hause? Cassie, Cassie, ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir müssen uns mal näher unterhalten sollten, was so deine Freunde angeht... Aber ich schätze, dies sollte besser vor meinem Date tun – woho DATE Major Doctor Janet Catriona Shirley Aylin Fraiser hat ein Date mit Dr. Daniel Jeremy Mathew Jackson ... Ähm ihr Schmetterlinge im Bauch, könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun, ja? Macht doch bitte die Fliege... – sonst lässt Cassie sich bestimmt nichts sagen... Tja Töchter. Aber da war doch noch irgendwas anderes Wichtiges. Was war das?... ach ich schätze das Wichtige hat mich grade selbst gefunden, denn ich werde grade hinterrücks in eine Kabine gezogen. Oh Sam (ich würde ja pfeifen, aber nicht hier in der Kabine) was geht denn hier vor? Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel! Soso, Klassentreffen, hmhm, ich schätze ich habe ein Bild bekommen. Ach, das ist das Kleid das ich mir ausgesucht hatte? Ähm, gut, ja, nein, ich wollte Danny – NEIN er heißt nicht Space-Monkey – nicht irgendwie schwach machen. Ich bin Major in der Air Force und hab'n Doctor – So was traust du mir doch nicht etwa zu oder?! Ach grade das macht dir Sorgen? Puh... obwohl, wenn ich jetzt so näher drüber nachdenke, sie hat sich damit ja grade auch mit eingeschlossen, und sie hat MEIN Kleide mit dem TIEFEN Ausschnitt an... Oh, da springt ja meine Spürnase an – da ist bestimmt irgendwas im Busch. 

**Sam **

Dieser Blick im Gesicht ihrer Freundin war gefährlich und ließ schlimmes voraus ahnen, fast zu vergleichen mit Sokar, na ja vielleicht doch etwas schlimmer. Denn, man durfte nicht vergessen, dass dieses Wesen vor ihr die Befehlsgewalt über die Krankenstation hatte – die sie regelmäßig besuchen „durfte". Sie blickte an ihrem/Janet's Kleid runter. Das saß gut, schmiegte sich ihren Formen gut an. Sie blickte sich im Spiegel an. Hatte sie sich verändert in den letzen 15 Jahren? Das Haar war kürzer, einige Narben mehr zeichneten ihren Körper, aber sonst? ... *Sonst* hatte sie immer noch besagt Freundin. Und besagte Freundin wollte grade den Mund öffnen, als es zu piepsen begann. 

**Janet **

Huch, was ist das denn? Meine Hand fährt an meine Tasche. Mein Wecker? Nein, den hab ich a) nicht mit und b) besteht der aus einem 16-Teenager und die piepsen nicht. Tasche durchwühlen... Lippenstift, Notizbuch, Haarbürste, Spiegel, Taschentücher, Portemonnaie, Nagellack (Wer Strumpfhosen trägt braucht so was...), aber das piepst alles genauso wenig wie Cassie. Hosentasche. Bingo, mein Piepser. Och nö, kommt Leute, kein Notfall – ich kaufe ein! Tja so ist das Leben als COM des SGC. „Sam würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Such mir ein Kleid ja? Du kennst ja meine Größe!" Ich reiße den Vorhang zurück und stürme hinfort – hinfort unter die Erde wo meine Bestimmung wartet. 

**Sam **

Gerettet. Oder nicht? Ein Kleid für Janet? Das konnte ja was geben... Aber Sam merkte, wie in ihr die Match-Makerin erwachte. Sie hatte ja Zeit, ihr Kleid hatte sie gefunden – oder war es Janet gewesen?!

**Ende – End – Fin**

©Anne Schüler, Mai 2002 


End file.
